Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a modular storage device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a modular bag with detachable and replaceable components.
Background
Conventionally, backpacks or other carrying devices are sacks that are carried on a user's back. The sacks may be secured with straps positioned over the user's shoulders. Backpacks are commonly used to carry loads or any sort of equipment or devices because of a user's limited capacity to carry heavy weights for long periods of time.
Conventional backpacks are static devices that will include the same pockets, compartments, sections, etc. for the entire period the backpack is used. Accordingly, inner-liners, outer-skins, the number of compartments, sizes or shapes of the compartments, shoulder straps etc. associated with conventional backpacks cannot be changed over the life of the backpack or for different activities.
Backpacks are typically used and owned by the user until the backpack becomes damaged or soiled. When the backpack becomes damaged or soiled, it may be required for the user to purchase a new backpack.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a modular backpack, wherein the modular backpack includes individually separable and removable skins and liners.